Silver Lining
by HawaiianChick12
Summary: Talia just moved to Swellview from Arkansas. She meets a certain Henry who helps her cope with depression. But Henry is just an 8th grader. He can like other people, but when he takes something too far, Talia takes the hit. Sanity slipping away, all she wants is normalcy, something that she'll never get. Will she give up her search for normalcy-with her life?
1. Chapter 1

"And so, I'll buy you everything that you need. Just make sure to write a list with everything that you need. I love you!" Mom exclaims, before she turns back to her conversation on her phone."Love you too," I mumbled, hiking up my purse onto my shoulder. I turn away from the SUV and sigh. Today is my first day at Swellview Middle. This school looks way more modern than my old middle school that I went to in Arkansas.

Pulling on the glass door, I take everything in. The technology is so advanced here. There are thumb print scanners on the lockers! At my old school, we had combinations. GOD, I need to stop comparing this school to my old one. This is my school now. I keep repeating this as I'm interrupted by a boy with extremely curly hair. "Will you sign my petition to eat peanuts out of buckets?" "Sure," I reply, unsure of what he's talking about. "Thank you! You are the only person who signed it today!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. "Um, sure," I said walking around him. I wonder if he has friends. Once I establish a social status around here, I'll gladly be his friend. I'll just make him less...weird. Oh, gosh. I'm fantasizing when I become Queen Bee but I don't even have my schedule.

The Principal's office looks nice. I look around, because this will probably be the only time that I'll be in here. I don't get in trouble that much, because teachers seem to like me anyway. At least in Arkansas they do.

PAP English…..Shapeman

Spanish 1…..Mignot

Gifted and Talented….Combs

PAP Science….Scarbrough

French 1….Hamilton

PAP English…..Cindy

PAP Social Studies…...Jeff

Algebra 1 …..Nick

I head over to Mrs. Shapeman's room, 106. I see curly haired boy talking to my cousin, Charlotte. I saunter over. "And so, I got one whole signature!" He said. "From who? Sydney?" She asked. "No…. He's not here yet. But anyway, a really pretty girl! And she didn't run away from me when I hugged her!" "Wow, that's great," She says, sarcasm running thick like blood.

"Charlie!" I yelled, running with my arms outstretched. Her face was a mask of surprise. "I missed you!" She says. "Me too!" I gasp. That girl must have been working out because her arms are _strong_. "Let me see your schedule," I silently gave her the paper, marveling at the school. "We have all the same classes! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" We squeal. Charlotte is my favorite cousin. She's the only one that I can relate to. We are both smart, like the same things, so to me, we're cool.

The bell is ringing when we open the door. The teacher is sniffling on her desk." , Shapeman? Are you okay?" "No. Fred said that he doesn't like me because I'm not Beyonce material. Don't I look like Beyonce material?" "Yes," I lied. Dang. Lying to your teacher on your first day. Smooth.

"Class, this is T'lyna" "Talia," I corrected." She is from the middle of nowhere." "Arkansas," I interrupted again. "Same difference" "So, as you know, I'm from Arkansas, which is apart of the United States." I see about 3 hands lower. " I'm live here, in Swellview, and I am related to Captain America." "How?" Some big guy from the back calls out, trying to catch me in a lie. "Wife," I show a ring on my wedding finger. The girls looked amazed, and the guys, well they are calculating how much its worth so if I lose it, they would sell it. "I'm just kidding, my friend Benjamin gave it to me before I left." I say twirling it around my finger. "Sounds like more than a friend," He snorted. "And it sounds like you want to do more than look at it," I shot back, taking a seat next to Charlotte. "Nice burn." "Nice shirt," I compliment, tossing my hair back. "Your hair is invading my personal space," "But your air is invading my hair space," I toss, whirling back. "Whoa," I breathed. I've never seen anyone that-

 **And…...That's a wrap to the first chapter of Silver Lining! Vote, comment, do a cartwheel! (Seriously, because I can't do one.) Questions? Ask! What do you think I should add? I have a plan for this story, but if you have a suggestion, I'm willing to deviate a little bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The main character's name is pronounced 'Tally-uh'. I didn't know that people said 'Tuh-lee-uh' until I saw 'Talia in the Kitchen'.**

I've never seen anyone so flawless before. His hair is flipped to a side in a carefree way that boys spend hours doing in the morning. "I'm Henry," "Talia," "Are you a dude?" That question startles me. Do I look like one? "I look like a boy?" I inquire, reading to defend my gender (which is female, if you were wondering) "No, it's just your voice, it's so _deep_." He says, lowering his voice to emphasize. "Well I think I'm a girl. What if I'm wrong? My whole life has been a lie!" I wailed. He chuckles. Then his watch starts to beep.

"Uhhh, ?" "Yes?" "Can I go to the bathroom?" "I don't care" She says glumly. "Oh-kay then," He says, walking out of the room backwards.

"What's up with his watch?' I whispered to Charlotte. She made this grunting noise that meant that she didn't know. I know she's lying. She uses that every time she can't tell someone something.

"Sure," I purred sarcastically, turning to read the class-assigned book _Treasure Island_.

"Ugh!" I exclaim, closing the nautical novel. "What? Did you just figure out the Long John Silver was actually the bad guy and he's going to take all the loot?" Charlotte asks, all the while knowing that I wasn't reading, and I probably haven't gotten to that part. I glare at her as I say, "Just like I just figured out that Tom Redruth died, and that half the ship mutinied, including Long John Silver." Guaranteed, I was distracted, but I've also read this novel thrice in fifth grade.

"Besides, you know what's up. Your little blond friend is what's up, with his little beepy watch and his sweepy hair and his cute absent face-"

"Wait, you think Henry's face is cute?"

"Well, I'm not calling Jasper's face cute!"

"Does he always leave class like that? Because his watch beeps?"

"Sometimes,"

"You would think he was a superhero, or a little sidekick or something."

"You don't know how close you are to the truth." Charlotte chuckles

"Like "Ooh! There's the bat alarm! To the Bat Cave!" He could be like Robin."

"Haha, yeah," Charlotte laughs humorlessly

"Bat Man! Na na na! Bat Man!" I sang. I noticed that Charlotte was in discomfort, but since I don't care, I don't ask.

"OK! Let me finish reading! Since you like '70s shows so much, why don't you watch Wonder Woman?"

"Great idea! Wonder Womaaaaaan!"

"Oh Geez"

"And the power you posseeeess. In your satin tights! Fighting for your rights! And the old Red, White, and Blueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wonder Womaaaaaaaaaaannnn! Wonder Womaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!"


End file.
